


Creative Writing

by Ffordesoon



Category: Kim Possible - Fandom
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffordesoon/pseuds/Ffordesoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sliver of a thing, written in fifteen minutes as a response to a prompt by Lextenou at the KP Slash Haven. It's probably pretty lame, but you might get a chuckle out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Writing

_"I've learned your body like a nursery rhyme in Braille," says Shego, laughing at the way Kim's hair is prefectly fanlike on the pillow. Her eyes sparkle and shimmer, "Oh, you're a charmer." Shimmering pools of broken glass, that's what she sees, wondering if she caused that mirror-like perfection to crumble below herself or her Self. And that's what she wants, to be together like in a single flame licking the beauty of her goddess, that little irritant she grew to long for, sucking on her thumb like a newborn, listening to Gary Numan tapes, laughter together and one more time she trails saliva up the curve of Kim's hip, laughing at Kim's shivers. She's hers, she's hers, and they need no pronouns to go where they're going, gender is all gone, wiped away in a smoky green trail. Laughter, that's what Shego's always doing now, is laugjhing, and she smells better than usual. "What is that, strawberry shampoo?"_

"Mint," says Kim. She's adorable. She's like a girl in an Elvis Costello song, well, not really, maybe there's a better way to say that? Shego laughs, again and again, and this is a moment she'll remember, God knows why, but she's not going to forget it. And

Kim glanced at the clock. "Three o'clock in the morning. Awesome."

She looked back down at what she had written and was intensely embarrassed. She had thought she was just free-associating, but the pattern was obvious. Shego. Why, she couldn't say. And what were they _doing_!

No, there was no way she could turn this in to Mr. Fredericks. It was Creative Writing 101, not... whatever this junk was.

Kim tore the page out of her free-association journal, crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash. She rolled off of the swivel chair and thudded onto her bed. Sleep took her moments later.

"Kimmie," said Shego, suddenly in a tuxedo. "May I have this dance?"

The penguins in the audience gave their dance routine all tens. Abraham Lincoln gave them the gold medal and told Kim and Shego they were "going to Hollywood, baby!" Then Penguin Simon Cowell rolled his eyes at them. Then they climbed a gigantic wall of cake.

It was a weird dream, but Shego was there.

Kim smiled in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird short I wrote a while back. The bit in italics was fully stream-of-consciousness, which is why it says something about Gary Numan and is a load of weird nonsense. The rest was stuff I added later.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Leave a review/comment/whatever they call it on here. If, you know, you want.


End file.
